scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Grey and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Samurai, all rights reserved. WIP Appearance With Armor To hide his identity and give the illusion that the reign of the Shogun never ends, Shogun Ethereal always wears bluish-silver armor and a mask. He also uses that alias. Grey is no different, and he is a very formidable figure in his armor. It makes him look twice as big as he actually is - in reality, he's short and skinny, but you would never know. He wears a silver-blue cloak, and his mask hides his entire face except for his eyes, which are visible behind a tinted orange visor. The armor is enchanted to make the wearer's wings silver, so that's what happens to Grey's wings when he wears it. With this silver color, they look to Silver like they were "forged by the gods". Without Armor The face behind the mask is not what one would expect to see when looking at a warrior king. Most people would expect a mature-looking, battle-scarred man, but Grey looks very young and has spiky light blue hair, his skin fair and completely unblemished. That's right - no scars. He has his father's grey eyes, but his aren't cold or harsh. He's very short. Personality Grey isn't the strict and domineering leader one would think the Shogun to be; he is friendly and supportive, and though he has a lot of confidence, he definitely has awkward moments where he trips on his words. He's sweet and caring and overall happy, and he's been known to make the occasional sassy remark. There's almost nothing in his personality to hint at his darker side - he doesn't seem like one to hate, but deep inside, hate is all he knows. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat He may be short, but he can still kick you in the face. Grey prefers kicking over punching, because despite all the muscle definition in his arms, his punches aren't the strongest in the world. However, he's very fast and can still break your nose with a punch. Swords He prefers his bow over his swords, but he's a skilled swordsman. Before he was Shogun, he went on a warrior pilgrimage, and he never lost a single duel. He had one close call, though, but he still won. Yumi Grey is a highly skilled archer, able to precisely strike targets while airborne, on horseback (they have mechanical horses, but that's beside the point), or on foot. Freakish Flexibility He can do an oversplit and a host of other things that require a lot of flexibility. Voice and Manner of Speaking His voice is generally described by others as incredibly attractive, quite pleasant to listen to and just overall having a nice sound to it. With his mask, it sounds a lot deeper, but it's more or less the same. Grey speaks the following languages fluently: *Moontasian (most commonly spoken language on Samurath) *Hiratanese (second most commonly spoken language on Samurath) *Angelic (the language of the Angels) *Titanlash (the language of the Titans) *Atlantean (read-only) Grey also knows a little bit of Startongue from Silver, but his knowledge of the language extends only to various profane words. Relationships Natesh Natesh is his best friend, his Silver Captain, and the closest thing to a father he ever had. He loves Natesh a lot, as a friend and as a parent, and they hang out all the time. Silver They're good friends. (to be continued) His Father Grey's father was shogun before him, which isn't terribly common since the shogun chooses their successor. There is nothing hereditary about who gets the throne. It was clear from day one that Grey's father never wanted a child, and he neglected Grey; Natesh was there to take over, but Grey was hurt deeply by his father's neglect, and he grew to resent him. He is glad he's dead. Grey's father was a tyrant, and Samurath was the bloodiest it had ever been under his reign. Grey does his best to heal the damage his father did and vows to never be the tyrant he was. Atasuke Atasuke was in charge of an assassination plot, the target being Grey. In a twist of fate, the mission was caught, and everyone on it was put to death (save for Jaguar and Storm, who escaped). Atasuke, as he was the leader of the plot and therefore the "most despicable", was frozen to death in the ice chambers, which was how the Ancient Kingdom killed their worst enemies before Silver was freed. Grey watched him die. Jaguar Storm Storm was six years old when she came to rescue Atasuke, and Grey wasn't about to let that happen. He tried to kill her and, when Jaguar demanded that he let go of her, dropped her into the ice pit in which Atasuke was trapped. Jaguar got her out quickly, but not before she broke her wing; the enchanted frost (deathfrost) froze it eternally into the break, and she would never fly. She was hit again with the same deathfrost by Silver, further ensuring that she would never know the joy of flight. Grey has a grudge against Storm not only because she was part of the mission sent to kill him - she had tagged along without anyone knowing before they were already at the fortress - but also because she is Thorn's daughter. While Grey and Thorn don't have an extensive history, since Grey is only a fraction of Thorn's age, Grey despises him deeply and would certainly not show mercy to a child of Thorn's. During Atasuke's (to be continued) Trivia * He likes blueberry toaster pastries ("blurberry" if you're me and you can't spell). * He used to be married to a woman named Bluebell, but she kind of disappeared as the plot developed. Sounds ominous...I meant I wrote her out. Grey had nothing to do with it. * He does not know how to tie his shoes. Quotes "Wanted to grab some snacks without everyone bowing to me constantly or being so afraid of me. Leave me alone." (to Silver, regarding why he is in public without his mask/armor) "Thank you for the spicy welcome. Warm welcome." Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. From Avatar Makers and Whatnot These are from avatar maker games - i.e. I did not draw them. Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males